Love Somebody
by Dreamcatcher94
Summary: Sisters whom moved from New York to Forks because of their parents' new job transfer, they thought that they would never have it easy. When they meet two very different werewolves, one being tough and rugged while the other shy and sweet, their lives may never be the same. R&R, thanks!
1. Chapter 1

**_Love Somebody (rewrite)—Jacob + OC/Embry + OC_**

**_(Set during Eclipse)_**

**Briella and Aria Bosco are fraternal twin sisters, moving from upstate New York to small town Forks when their father and mother gets a job transfer to Forks General Hospital. Both are complete opposites with secrets of their own.**

**Briella is the stereotypical cheerleader and is popular with the guys and is practically everyone's friends. Her passion as an artist doesn't seep well with her father when it comes to her future, since he wants her to go into medicine like her sister is going to do.**

**Aria, being the nerdy bookworm, would rather hide in the library and not socialize. Though she would be going to medical school, her true passion is dancing, something that she has hidden from everyone except her mother, whom had also given up dancing…though for medical reasons, only.**

**When they both meet two werewolves, both in very unique situations, it seems that they both want something more than anything that they have planned from the beginning...and what they both want is love.**

* * *

_Chapter 1_

_Aria's POV_

Looking out the car window, I could see the sign "Welcome to Forks," as we drove pass by. My life has changed when Dad told my sister and I that we were moving from our fancy townhouse in New York to Forks, Washington because of a job relocation at the hospital. Since both of my parents are practicing medical professionals, they had multiple opportunities, but instead they'd chose to move to a small town in the middle of nowhere.

My sister Briella truly hates moving, especially to a place she would be labeled as the new kid, same as me though I don't get what the big deal is. I think that's mainly because my sister and I are complete opposites.

Briella is the most, stereotypical girly girl that anyone would have ever met, and I have known her forever. With her golden-brown hair and her blue eyes, you could tell that she is that girl that everyone envies or would want to be friends with. Back in New York, she was the head cheerleader, or was going to be if we were going to stay. She was also a very popular person back in New York, and I have no doubt that she would be popular again when we go to Forks High School too.

Me, however, I may be a dancer, but I am more of a bookworm rather than the in-crowd, type of person. I have never been the one to want to pursue something that I am most passionate about. I'm more of a private person, and I believed that I am not meant to be on the stage to do like my older sister. Why would anyone want to spend time with a girl with dark hair and wears nerdy glasses? I have asked myself that question every single day my entire life, and I still don't have a straight forward answer for that yet.

When we'd finally arrived to our new home, I was very happy about finally being able to get out of the car and away from my annoying older sister. There's another thing about me and my sister, and that is that we are fraternal twin and are now juniors in high school now. Briella is older than me by fifteen minutes, but we try to get along, the key word being "try." Since Briella and I are complete opposites, it's hard to get along with her because she has everything that she could ever want, and it's given to her...while I have to struggle to get to where I want to be in life.

My parents have always told us that we are both very important to them, but sometimes I feel that they favor my sister more than me. I sometimes felt like they only see this girl who has nothing to offer, while Briella has everything she could give them and more.

Walking through the house and heading up to find my room (which I am very grateful for), I opened the doors to a balcony, overlooking the backyard into the beautiful forest. I wrapped myself in my grey fleece, thinking that this might be a great new beginning for my family, but what does this place has to offer for me? Every night, I wouldn't be able to sleep well at night. I keep asking myself, what is my reason of being here...and honestly, I have no answer for it. I am alone, more alone than I have ever been in my life.

* * *

_Briella's POV_

Luckily, I was able to get away from everybody once I had found my room, sitting on the window seat and looking out the window at the sky. I don't blame my sister Aria for hating me, mainly because I was never there for her. I honestly wasn't, and no matter how hard I've tried to make amends with her, it always blows up in my face.

So what if I have been popular and pretty much have it all, Aria has something that I will never have: generosity. She's always helping others, volunteering at the hospital and caring for orphaned children. Our parents worships her for doing extraordinary things for others, being selfless. I, however, have never done anything to get noticed by our parents other than cheerleading, getting the title of prom queen, or even being voted for student body president.

Asides from that, I just feel empty inside. I had to leave all of my friends and my boyfriend behind for this little town, not exactly what I had in mind. As I'm looking out the window, I could see everyone being happy, knowing one another very well. There's no doubt that I will be well-known in this town because of my parents, and maybe even my little sister, but will I ever be liked in this town?

That is the only question that will stay in my mind for a while, but hopefully, I'll make it through. I am Briella Bosco, and I know for a fact that everyone will want to hang out with me, and will want to date me or whatever...but Aria should be the one that people should be friends with or even go out with...not me. I'm not perfect, but she is.

Y'know, the funny thing is, is that I want to settle down and live a normal life. Funny thing is, I haven't even told my parents that I love to draw and paint, and that I want to become a freelance artist. I know that it's going to break their hearts, especially with my mother. However, I am old enough to know what I want to do with my life, and I think I am ready to meet that goal...I hope.

* * *

_The Next Day_

The alarm clock woke me up from my slumber, causing me to groan. I was not a morning person, unlike Aria, and I could really do without that stupid alarm. I quickly got out of bed and ran down the stairs in my pajamas to eat something. My parents were already in their uniform for work, while Aria was all ready for school. My dad chuckled and said, "Nice outfit, sweetheart."

I looked down, then ran back up the stairs and changed again. Once I was finally ready for school, Aria handed me an apple and coffee when we were driving off to school. Driving down the street and heading towards Forks High, I was not really sure of what to expect. We were now students in a new school where no one knows us...and I am sure that our day will be a very difficult one.

When we had parked and got out of the car, a motorcycle rolled on past us toward the front of the school building. He nearly ran my sister and I over, and that made me angry. Aria looked at me and said, "Briella, don't even bother with it. We're from New York, and if you go over there and get in a fight with him, it'll get ugly."

"No, he needs to watch where he's going and to not run us over." I stomped over to the guy, with Aria following close behind and trying to stop me. Once I reached the guy, I let it all out. "What the hell were you thinking, nearly running us over with your bike?! Who the hell do you think you are?!"

He took his bike helmet off, and I could feel my knees weakening from beneath me. God, he was gorgeous, and I couldn't even speak for two seconds. Not even that, because he was that good-looking. He looked at me the same way, but then, his eyes flashed in anger. It was like he had an on-and-off button...going from happy to anger all in one minute. "Well, maybe if you didn't pretend to strut like you own the place, you wouldn't have been in the way."

"Excuse me? I may not be from here, but in New York, we call people out who run over people who are walking."

He got off the bike and within a blink, he was in front of me as his eyes were glaring into my soul. Such passion was stirring between us, that for some odd reason...I was turned on. Do not ask why, but that's how I felt. I felt his hand coming to rest on my lower back as he pulled me flushed against him. It was almost like we were the only two people in the room, correction,_ in the world_ like Adam and Eve. He gritted through his teeth, "You better watch where you're going next time. I wouldn't want to see you get hurt,"

Suddenly, there was no heat as he released me and walked away. Aria took my hand and asked, "Are you alright? That was pretty intense, don't you think?"

"Yeah," I breathed out. "I'm okay, just...who is that guy?"

"I don't know, but whoever he was, just don't let what happened just a few seconds ago happen again."

As Aria dragged me toward the school building, I knew that I wasn't about to stop what just happened from happening again. For some odd reason, there's something about him that makes my heart pound and forgetting how to breathe...and I liked it. Whomever he is, I hope to see him again.

* * *

_Aria's POV_

After that whole fiasco with Briella and _the hunk_ (her words, not mines), we'd finally went to our classes. Luckily, classes for both of us today wasn't so bad, and I was surprise that even though we'd both came into school halfway into the semester during our junior year, it was pretty nice. We'd met new people and made new friends, and of course...Briella was asked to try-out for the cheerleading squad. The current captain, Lauren Mallory, had asked her because of Briella's experience and she hoped that my sister would make the squad and possibly become the new captain.

How that'll happen, even I do not know the answer.

Anyways, the hours had went by and before I could finally get home and rest for a little while, Briella told me that she had to go do something before we can leave. As I waited for her, I decided to go for a walk around the school to get more accustomed to it so that I wouldn't get lost tomorrow. As I am walking down the corridors, I saw a dancing studio in one classroom. I heard that the dance classes at Forks High was pretty stellar, and though I did not sign up for the class, I have always wanted to see it.

I even heard that the dance teacher lives on the reservation called La Push, though she's not a native at all. She's from another tribe, and moved to Forks a long time ago, but they said that she's the best teacher. She even teaches students from La Push as an academy course and has them come to Forks to dance with her. If I had a teacher like that, I would be a very happy person, that's for sure.

I opened the door to the classroom, looking around to see if anyone was there. Luckily, there was no one inside, so I snuck in and closed the door behind me. I placed all of my books and my jacket down onto the floor, and though I was wearing jeans, I knew that I would be fine. I grabbed my IPod and found my latest favorite song "You Make Me Feel That" by Cobraship and had the volume on full blast. Once the lyrics and the beat of the instruments in the song started, my body started to move in fluid motions.

My body moved with the beat as my put my heart and soul into dancing, my greatest passion in the world. If I were able to pursue something as amazing as becoming a dancer, that would be my greatest blessing. I wasn't really paying attention, because my eyes were closed as I was listening to the music and just dancing. When the music stopped and my body stopped moving, I heard someone clapping from behind me. I turned around and found a very pretty woman with dark brown hair with highlights and dark brown eyes, wearing sweatpants and a long sweater, smiling at me. "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to come in here." I told her, looking down at my hands in embarrassment.

"No need to worry, I was impress." She said, walking over to me. "You're very talented,"

"Thank you,"

"What's your name?"

"Aria Bosco."

"Ah, you're one of the new students from New York right?" She asked, grabbing some of her belongings from her office.

"Uh yeah, how did you know?"

"It's a small town, word gets out easily. Y'know, I don't think you're in any of my classes, are you?"

I shook my head. "I see greatness in your talents, but I would like to teach you more. Would you like to have private tutoring sometime this weekend?"

A chance to work with a professional, that's something you may never get in a lifetime. How could I refuse such an offer? "I would love to, thank you."

She pulled out a business card and handed it to me. "Here's my address and my phone number if you need anything. Oh, and if someone ask, say you're looking for Nora Call, okay?"

As soon as she left, I was feeling pretty excited. Given the opportunity to dance and trying to learn more to improve, that's something that I find to be amazing. I hope that this will be my opportunity to shine for once in my life, and I hope that I can my Mrs. Call proud...I hope.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Love Somebody (rewrite)—Jacob + OC/Embry + OC_**

**_(Set during Eclipse)_**

**Briella and Aria Bosco are fraternal twin sisters, moving from upstate New York to small town Forks when their father and mother gets a job transfer to Forks General Hospital. Both are complete opposites with secrets of their own.**

**Briella is the stereotypical cheerleader and is popular with the guys and is practically everyone's friends. Her passion as an artist doesn't seep well with her father when it comes to her future, since he wants her to go into medicine like her sister is going to do.**

**Aria, being the nerdy bookworm, would rather hide in the library and not socialize. Though she would be going to medical school, her true passion is dancing, something that she has hidden from everyone except her mother, whom had also given up dancing…though for medical reasons, only.**

**When they both meet two werewolves, both in very unique situations, it seems that they both want something more than anything that they have planned from the beginning...and what they both want is love.**

* * *

**Thank you for reading the first chapter from before, and I hope that you are all enjoying this story. There's probably gonna be a lot of twists and turns that may be happening in this story, so if it get too crazy later on, this might be your only warning as of now. Other than that, can't wait for this story to get rolling.**

******************Oh, please check my profile page for a voting poll on to all of my stories that I have now posted on here, so please check them all out if you're interested. So far, "My Better Half," "King Edward VI's Eight Wives," and "Twenty Years" are the top choices for the stories that I should continue, but it's anyone's game for now. You have until the end of next week to post your votes if you haven't yet, and which ever gets the most votes, that will be the story that I will primarily put all of my focus on. I will try my best to update the others when I can, but that is where I will cross the line for which story I should work more so on. Thanks a bunch and happy reading, from Dreamcatcher94**

* * *

_Chapter 2_

_Aria's POV_

It was finally Saturday, and I was driving over to La Push on a very rainy day. Now I'm beginning to hate the color green, just by looking outside of my bedroom window this morning. Asides from that, this was so exciting for me, even though my family has no idea that this was my dream. If Mrs. Call could help me improve on my dancing skills, I could get into Julliard or into a professional dance company.

When I finally got to her house, I thought it was a cute house. Cozy, quaint, perfect...a lifestyle that I would want for my future life as a married woman with kids. Hey, a girl can dream, right? Anyways, I parked the car in the driveway, grabbed my duffel bag and walked toward the front door and ranged the doorbell.

A couple of minutes later, the door opened and a very good-looking guy on the other side. His dark eyes and his sly smile, my heart started to swoon a bit. "Can I help you?" He asked me, leaning on the side of the door frame.

I wanted to say something, but nothing could come out. I don't know what's wrong with me, but somehow I could barely speak. Then, Mrs. Call came to the door and smiled at me. "Oh, I see you've met my son. Embry, this is Aria Bosco, a student from Forks High School. Aria, this is Embry, my son."

I smiled at him, before she let me in. However, it took awhile for me to get in because I kept bumping into Embry. I couldn't even take my eyes from him, especially when I was practicing with Mrs. Call...or Nora, as she wants me to call her. Whoever this Embry guy is, I cannot allow myself to fall for any guy at the moment.

This is my time...right?

* * *

_Briella's POV_

I looked out the window of my bedroom, not being able to draw anything. I was very bored, and even though cheerleading tryout wouldn't be until next week, I thought that if I drew something, that maybe it would help me a bit...but nothing happened.

Although, I haven't been able to stop thinking about that guy, Jacob is his name I think. Oh my, he was so hot...wait, did I just say that out loud? I shouldn't be thinking like that, besides, he's probably got a girlfriend or something, and I know that this would be a bad idea to start dating now. I mean, what guy like him would ever have in common with a girl like me? I mean, sure I think he looks so hot when he was riding that motorcycle at school the other day, and his eyes, how intense they were...and those lips, oh I wanted to kiss him so badly...

Okay, I think I need some fresh air or something.

I grabbed my drawing pad and some colored pencils and decided to go for a walk. I knew that there would be a park close by (went for a walk with my mom the other day to check out the neighborhood we now live in, and I must say that it is a beauty), so when I finally found it, I sat down on a bench and started to draw.

I was at it for about an hour or so, and when my hands started to get tired, I knew that I was done for the day. Once I took a good look at the drawing, I never thought that I would be able to draw a wolf so realistic as the one in my hand. I have had dreams lately of a wolf, russet colored and those dark eyes, the wolf just seemed so familiar when I have those constant dreams. I don't know what it is, but I just feel some sort of strange connection with it, and even parts of me wants to see it, if it is real.

I didn't notice a little girl with curly black hair sitting next to me when she said, "That petty."

I looked at her and thanked her. "What's your name?"

"Cwaire, who are you?"

"I'm Briella, I live a block away. Where are your parents?"

"They're wout twoday, my awunt is with me."

Soon, a pretty woman with scars etched along the side of her face and onto her hands came running over to us. "Claire, where have you been? Don't scare me like that, okay?" She looked up at me and smiled sympathetically, "Sorry about that."

"No, it's fine. I didn't mind the company of Claire, and I hope she didn't mind hanging out with me."

She shook her head and sucked on her thumb. Her aunt and I laughed, then she extended her hand out to me. "I'm Emily Young,"

"Briella Bosco, it's nice to meet you."

Emily noticed my artwork and said, "Wow, that's amazing."

"Oh, thank you."

"Y'know, I have tried to find someone to help me paint the guest room for Claire when she would come over to visit. She always loved wolves, and maybe, if you wouldn't mind, you could paint the room with wolves?"

I smiled and said, "Of course, I wouldn't mind at all."

Hopefully I'm doing the right thing...because for some odd reason, it just felt like we have known each other for almost forever, or that we might know each other for the rest of our lives. Maybe we'll become best friends, you never know.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Love Somebody (rewrite)—Jacob + OC/Embry + OC_**

**_(Set during Eclipse)_**

**Briella and Aria Bosco are fraternal twin sisters, moving from upstate New York to small town Forks when their father and mother gets a job transfer to Forks General Hospital. Both are complete opposites with secrets of their own.**

**Briella is the stereotypical cheerleader and is popular with the guys and is practically everyone's friends. Her passion as an artist doesn't seep well with her father when it comes to her future, since he wants her to go into medicine like her sister is going to do.**

**Aria, being the nerdy bookworm, would rather hide in the library and not socialize. Though she would be going to medical school, her true passion is dancing, something that she has hidden from everyone except her mother, whom had also given up dancing…though for medical reasons, only.**

**When they both meet two werewolves, both in very unique situations, it seems that they both want something more than anything that they have planned from the beginning...and what they both want is love.**

* * *

**Thank you for reading the story, and I hope that you are all enjoying this. There's probably gonna be a lot of twists and turns that may be happening in this story, so if it get too crazy later on, this might be your only warning from now on. Other than that, can't wait for this story to get rolling.**

******************Oh, please check my profile page for a voting poll on to all of my stories that I have now posted on here, so please check them all out if you're interested. So far, "King Edward VI's Eight Wives," and "Twenty Years" are the top choices for the stories that I should continue, but it's anyone's game for now. You have until the end of next week to post your votes if you haven't yet, and which ever gets the most votes, that will be the story that I will primarily put all of my focus on. I will try my best to update the others when I can, but that is where I will cross the line for which story I should work more so on. Thanks a bunch and happy reading, from Dreamcatcher94**

* * *

_Chapter 4_

_Briella's POV_

Well, the next day after church, I went down to La Push to meet up with Emily and her niece. They were so sweet, and I couldn't help but feel so happy to have made a new friend in someone like Emily. She's so sweet, nurturing, and very beautiful in spite of her scars. From what I know of the scars on her face, she was attacked by a bear and wore them with pride. She said that they were her battle scars, and I admire her for showing them off so proudly.

I had finally made it to her house, and I thought it was pretty. Very small, but it was a beautiful place to be living in. I knocked on the door, and a very tall man was on the other side of it. "Hello, can I help you?" He asked me.

"Hi, I'm Briella. I'm here to see Emily, is she here?"

Emily came from behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist. "Oh hey, I see you've met my fiancé Sam. Sam, this is Briella, the girl I met at the park yesterday. She's gonna paint the guest room that Claire will be staying in for a few weeks when she comes back."

He smiled at me and let me in. Somehow behind that smile of his, it seemed like he knew something about me...just not sure what it is yet. Emily took my arm and led me to the guest bedroom, and I realized that I wasn't alone. There were a few guys in there trying to move some of the furniture out of the room, and one of them was the guy that I saw at the school a few days ago.

He was shirtless, and I couldn't breathe for a moment. He turned around once he stopped what he was doing and his eyes were so gorgeous, oh God I was so attracted to him. Emily smiled at us and said, "Oh Briella, I see you've met Jacob. Jacob, this is my friend Briella. She's going to help paint this room, isn't that exciting, Jake?"

"Uh...yeah, that's great." He said, grabbing a bookshelf and hefting it over his shoulders as if it didn't weight anything. Once he was out of the room, Emily smiled at me and said, "Looks like you'll be spending a lot of time together, huh Briella?"

"Oh yeah...definitely." I said, but inside I was beginning to feel nervous about spending time with Jacob. Oh dear Lord...who's gonna save me now from this possible dream and nightmare!

* * *

_Aria's POV_

After church, since Briella was going over to a friend's house to help them with something, I thought it might be a good thing for me to go to the beach and just relax for the day. After the intense workout I had with Ms. Call yesterday with the dancing lessons, I just couldn't wait to get out of there. Mainly because of Embry, her son. I don't know how to explain it, but somehow, I was completely attracted to him, and it had been so long since I have ever felt like I could fall for someone...and I am beyond terrified about it.

I placed my music player on the log, which was very far away from the water, and I tried to move with the slow, soothing tempo of the music. After a few minutes of dancing with the music, I could feel another person's arms coming around my waist and pulling me flushed against him. I was about to scream until he turned me around and I saw Embry standing right behind me.

"Embry...uh, hi."

"Hey, what are you doing?" He asked me.

I quickly grabbed my music player before I could say anything. "I'm sorry, I didn't know that I was trespassing or something. I'll leave,"

"No wait, that's not what I meant. I thought that you were incredible dancing like that, especially from yesterday when you were learning from my mother. I couldn't take my eyes off of you,"

I started to blush before thanking him. He took my hand and said, "You don't have to be shy around me...actually it should be me."

"Why you?"

"Because I want to ask you out, but I'm too scared to find out your reaction."

I gave him a warm smile before saying, "I think we're both in the same boat, but I will say that if you take me out Friday night later in the week, maybe we can get to know each other a bit more."

Embry smiled back at me, and for the first time in my life, things were starting to look up.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Love Somebody (rewrite)—Jacob + OC/Embry + OC_**

**_(Set during Eclipse)_**

**Briella and Aria Bosco are fraternal twin sisters, moving from upstate New York to small town Forks when their father and mother gets a job transfer to Forks General Hospital. Both are complete opposites with secrets of their own.**

**Briella is the stereotypical cheerleader and is popular with the guys and is practically everyone's friends. Her passion as an artist doesn't seep well with her father when it comes to her future, since he wants her to go into medicine like her sister is going to do.**

**Aria, being the nerdy bookworm, would rather hide in the library and not socialize. Though she would be going to medical school, her true passion is dancing, something that she has hidden from everyone except her mother, whom had also given up dancing…though for medical reasons, only.**

**When they both meet two werewolves, both in very unique situations, it seems that they both want something more than anything that they have planned from the beginning...and what they both want is love.**

* * *

**Thank you for reading the story, and I hope that you are all enjoying this. There's probably gonna be a lot of twists and turns that may be happening in this story, so if it get too crazy later on, this might be your only warning from now on. Other than that, can't wait for this story to get rolling.**

******************************************Oh, please check my profile page for a voting poll on to all of my stories that I have now posted on here, so please check them all out if you're interested. So far, "King Edward VI's Eight Wives" is in the lead for the stories that I should continue, but it's still anyone's game for now. Please check it out if you haven't yet! Thanks a bunch and happy reading, from Dreamcatcher94**

* * *

_Chapter 5_

_Aria's POV_

I cannot believe that this is happening to me, I am going on a date with my teacher's son. Isn't it a bit odd to agree to dating a guy that you would least except to have asked you out? I am a really odd person that anyone would have ever met, and now, sitting on a bench at the park that's close by to my house, I have felt like I had really lost my mind.

Before I could try to escape from this date, Embry showed up, and my God he looked hot! Wearing a buttoned-up flannel shirt and cut-off shorts, I felt like fainting right then and there. Now I felt underdressed for this occasion, since I am just in a pair of jeans and my favorite white sweater that's off the shoulders. Embry took my hands and pulled me up from my seat and said, "You look incredible."

"No I don't,"

"You do, I mean it."

I smiled shyly and thanked him, as he took my hand and led me to a picnic table with a basket filled with food. "Wow,"

"I know, it's not a lot, and I had a friend of mines make the meal for us. It's probably pathetic, isn't it? Having a date in the park instead of some fancy restaurant with waiters and caviar and all that stuff."

"No, I like it. I don't mind," I told him. To be honest, Briella and I were never really into that kind of stuff like our parents were. We were both very simple when it came to dates, eating out, and anything else under the sun, and that was us. Though we would never admit it to our parents, but the both of us only shared that...and not anything else at the moment.

Briella and I haven't really seen much of each other lately except during school and at home. I heard that Briella had made a new friend and was helping her with something about a guest room. She doesn't really know about my feelings for Embry, which is beginning to evolve as I am sitting down with him, eating and talking about anything and everything. I knew that Briella was seeing a lot of Jacob the Hunk lately, and I could tell that she's attracted to him, but knowing her she would never admit it unless he showed up one day and admits it himself.

Anyways, as Embry and I were enjoying ourselves, I could hear someone playing the guitar in the background. When we'd turn around, Embry got embarrassed. "Oh great, I told them not to come."

"Who are they?" I asked.

"Oh, there some of my friends, trying to 'spice up' the date. Their idea is bring a guitar and singing songs about getting laid and all that, since I haven't been with a girl in such a long time."

He hasn't been with a girl until he met me, that's an understatement. How could he not have any girl, and yet he's going out with someone like me? "Really? That's kinda hard to believe,"

"No not really, I just wasn't interested in any of the girls I knew growing up on the rez. You're the only one that I would probably wished to have met you before...and I would have definitely been with you from that point on."

I couldn't stop laughing, but I knew that he was sincere about it. If I had met him in New York, or if I had grown up here instead of moving during the school year. Looking at Embry, I could see such sincerity in his eyes, and not only that, but I also see a lot of love in them as well. He just looked so cute, staring at me and waiting to see my reaction, and when I didn't do anything, he looked a bit upset...until I leaned in to kiss him.

It was a sweet kiss, though it was short. I was afraid of scaring him off, and I was never really that forward before in my life. I was about to apologize until he kissed me back and when he pulled away, he was smiling. "What took you so long?" He asked me, with a sly smirk on his face.

I giggled, then took his face into my hands and kissed him again...best date ever!

* * *

_Briella's POV_

As I am still trying to concentration on my artwork in the guest room over at Emily's place, but seeing Jacob trying to fix the door handle, shirtless is way too distracting for me. I was having a lot of issues with Jake being in the room with me, looking so sexy right behind me. I don't know what's wrong with me. It's been a week since I had started to work on this project, and while I am painting, my sister is out on a date with a guy who's mother is a dance teacher at our high school.

Boy she's lucky that she has a date and I am trying so hard not to get anywhere near that hunky guy.

Of course, I was busy, standing on a ladder and painting the mural when Jacob asked, "Shouldn't you be on a date or having a sleepover tonight?"

I looked over my shoulder and said, "No plans tonight, besides, I wanted to finish this mural before Claire comes on Sunday night. Why, you didn't want to be here with me working on this room?"

He chuckled, saying, "No, you just seem like the kind of person not interested in hard work or something."

I placed on hand on my hip and gave him a look. "Look, I may be a cheerleader, and I may be from New York...but I know a lot about fixing things and doing some construction works. My grandfather taught me everything I need to know about home improvements,"

"Really? You know about home improvements?"

I nodded. "Oh yeah, my sister and I were taught everything we needed to know so that we can be able to live on our own without any help from any man who comes our way."

"So, you won't even allow a man to do some fixer-uppers in your house if he's in a relationship with you...let alone a guy you're married to or something?"

"Well, if he wants to be the bigger man, I'll let him." I joked, and hearing him laugh just made me laugh pretty hard...which led me to slipping on the ladder and nearly falling backward.

I knew that I was probably gonna hurt myself, since I am a bit of a klutz, but when I felt a pair of warm arms around me, that was a surprise. I looked up and saw Jacob being the one to caught me before I fell down. Looking into his dark eyes, there goes that heated feeling again that I felt when I met him a few weeks ago. Jacob placed me down on the ground and started to apologize for holding me like that, until I decided to grabbed his face and kissed him hard.

I wasn't sure if he would kiss me back, but when he did, I was very happy. Oh holy cow, he was so good, as he pushed me against a wall and started making out with me, but then he pulled away quickly and gave me a dark, hatred look before storming out of the room.

Oh God, what have I done?


	5. Chapter 5

**_Love Somebody (rewrite)—Jacob + OC/Embry + OC_**

**_(Set during Eclipse)_**

**Briella and Aria Bosco are fraternal twin sisters, moving from upstate New York to small town Forks when their father and mother gets a job transfer to Forks General Hospital. Both are complete opposites with secrets of their own.**

**Briella is the stereotypical cheerleader and is popular with the guys and is practically everyone's friends. Her passion as an artist doesn't seep well with her father when it comes to her future, since he wants her to go into medicine like her sister is going to do.**

**Aria, being the nerdy bookworm, would rather hide in the library and not socialize. Though she would be going to medical school, her true passion is dancing, something that she has hidden from everyone except her mother, whom had also given up dancing…though for medical reasons, only.**

**When they both meet two werewolves, both in very unique situations, it seems that they both want something more than anything that they have planned from the beginning...and what they both want is love.**

* * *

**Thank you for reading the story, and I hope that you are all enjoying this.**

**********************************************Well, I've made my decision on my stories. As I started posting all the stories that I have written or was planning on writing, only three of the original stories seems to be bigger hits than the rest. Although I would like to write the others, I wanted to focus on these three, as well as the newest one posted. I will try to revisit the other stories, but the likelihood of them ever being completed will be very slim. **

**********************************************For those whom are fans of "Twenty Years," "King Edward VI's Eight Wives," and "Love Somebody," I hope you are happy to hear that I am continuing with them.**

**********************************************Also, for those whom are still reading this or any other stories on here, please check out "The Bachelor," a new story that I have posted now under Twilight Fanfiction section. I would greatly appreciate it if you are interested! Thanks a bunch and happy reading, from Dreamcatcher94**

* * *

_Chapter 6_

_Briella's POV_

When Sunday finally came, we were already done with the guest room and when Claire came over to see it, she was so happy to see the room. Claire was very excited when she saw the painting, and I could tell from the look on her face that she'll probably want more paintings in her room. As for what happened between me and Jacob, he hasn't spoken to me after that kiss.

I haven't been able to stop thinking about that kiss, and I am so nervous to think about it...because I wanted it to happen again. Does that make me seem a bit desperate? Aria told me that it kinda was, but that it was normal to feel that way. Lucky for her, she's now in a relationship with a really nice guy, who's surprisingly is Jacob's friend. Boy am I having a lot of issues with Jacob now more than ever before.

What's even worse is that Jacob and I are both here in the same house, and I still feel those urges...but he's not alone. He brought Bella with him to show her what we did for Claire, and honestly, I'm a little jealous. Bella looks so gorgeous, and I look kinda plain next to her, no wonder she has so many guys following her like they do with Lauren.

Plus, she technically has a boyfriend, and it's so unfair how she can be dating one guy and leading the other guy on. In plain words: my life sucks! Even looking at them talking and laughing, it makes me sick to even imagine them kissing. I have never felt more self-conscious in my life until I saw the guy that I am very much attracted to and the girl I want to hate so badly.

Anyways, as I was watching Bella and Jacob laughing about who knows what, Emily touch my wrist to get my attention. "Uh Brie, your muffin is turning into crumbs right in your hand."

I looked down to see that I was crushing the muffin that Emily gave me to eat. I must really be jealous, though I know that I do not want to admit it. I started to brush the muffin off my hands when Emily asked, "You okay? You seem a little tense?"

"Uh yeah, why wouldn't I be?"

"Maybe because you're jealous about Jacob spending his time with Bella, hmm?"

I scoffed. "Please, I am not jealous."

"Really, then explain the kiss that happened last week?"

How did she know that? "What...you, how did you..."

"I walked in on you two going at it, but then quickly left. It's obvious that you two like each other,"

"Huh, yeah right? Like he would ever look my way. Besides, he's attracted to Bella; she obviously has something that he finds better than me."

Emily chuckled and replied, "I have a feeling that he make like you more than you think. Believe me, Brie, I don't think Bella and Jacob will ever get together, and I know that one day you two will be."

I shook my head in doubt, and watching them together makes it hurt even more. I excused myself, walking out to the backyard and found a tree a little farther away from the house and hid behind it. I took three deep breaths, trying to calm my nerves, but nothing. I guess I was just thinking way too much about Jacob and Bella that it made me even more nervous than what I already am.

"You know it's dangerous to be out here alone." Jacob's voice called out to me, nearly scaring me half to death.

"Well, I just needed some fresh air, that's all. Besides, shouldn't you be making kissy faces with Bella Swan?"

"You're jealous, aren't you?"

"What? I, no! I'm not jealous, you're the one whose jealous!"

"How could I be jealous? I don't see any of the guys hitting on you in there."

He was right, most of them were either with their girlfriends or stuffing their faces with muffins. I stomped my feet in anger, saying, "Oh, you know what...forget it. You're not even worth it, no matter what I do or say, you are not worth fighting for now."

As I was trying to leave, Jacob took my hand and pulled me back behind the tree. "Stop, Briella. Look, if any of the guys in there, no, any guy that crosses your path would try to hit on you, I would kill them."

"You would kill them? What are you, psycho?"

"Look, I can't explain it now. What I'm trying to say is that you deserve someone who's good enough to make you happy. I am not the guy that you should be spending all of your time with, because I know that you'll get hurt in the end."

"But, what about that kiss?"

He sighed, then answered, "That kiss was unbelievable, but I can't let you get hurt around me. It's too much, I'm sorry."

Typical, he would do something like this. This is why I can't date men, because they do things like this. I glared at him and said, "Go to hell," and walked away.

I honestly thought he would let me go, but he didn't. Instead, he backed me up against the tree behind me and kissed me. Didn't he just say that he shouldn't be near me, or that I should keep my distance? Then again, he is a great kisser...oh, knock it off, Briella! You're losing your mind now, and this hunk is trying to tear you apart. Finally, after what felt like forever...or an hour...I pushed him from me and slapped him. Oh God did it hurt, slapping him really did hurt my hand, but I walked away from him as he was calling out for me to come back, with tears in my eyes.

Boy, I was a complete mess, and so is my hand.

* * *

_Aria's POV_

I was trying so hard not to freak out, mainly because Embry told me he loved me on a whim, just like that. Let me explain to you how this happened, and believe me, you will be in for a shock.

Embry and I were over at his friend's house, where Briella had finished decorating a room for his friend's fiancée's niece, and we were all hanging out together. I really did like all of his friends, and I'd surprised myself for even liking Jacob, even though Briella is attracted to him and he's here with another girl who is one of our classmates. Anyways, they were all talking and making a toast for one of Embry's friend, who gotten engaged, and all of a sudden, Embry declared his love for me.

I didn't know what to say. I mean, we'd only been on a couple of dates, and I am meeting his friends, and all of a sudden, he tells me that he loves me? How did I end up in this situation? I couldn't speak at all, and feeling so embarrass for not saying it back, let alone nothing at all, I handed my soda can to him and walked out the front door. I never felt so humiliated in my entire life, and he seemed so sincere that it scared me, a lot.

I was heading towards Briella's car, since she would be driving us home in a bit after she speaks to Jacob (let's just say I saw her walk out first, then he followed), when Embry ran after me. "Aria, wait!"

I stopped walking, but I didn't turn around. I felt Embry's warmth radiating from him and onto my back, as he inched closer to me. "Aria, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, I'm fine."

"No you're not, what's wrong? Come on, you can tell me."

I shook my head, not wanting to look at him, because it scares the crap out of me that he feels this way about me when I have no idea how I feel. Embry turned me around so that I could face him, but I didn't look up, and he could sense why that is. "You're upset because I told you that I love you, aren't you?"

I finally looked up and reasoned with him. "No, I'm not upset. I'm just shocked, that's all. I mean, we've only been on two dates, and you have already said that you loved me, and neither one of us knows the other. Doesn't that seem impulsive?"

He started to laugh a bit, which made me more made than scared. "Why are you laughing?"

"It seems to me that you don't know how you feel yet, but I will tell you that I fell in love with you on our first date. I know that a little part of you feels the same way too, but you're just not ready to say it. That's fine with me, but that doesn't mean that I won't stop telling you how much I love you."

"How are you so sure that this can work?" I asked.

"How are you not sure?" He countered.

When I started to understand what he was talking about, it all started to make sense, which was a relief for me. He seems to genuinely care about me...I mean, love me, and he knows that I am not sure if I feel the same way because it's too soon. God, I am so blessed to have met him...but then again, I can't really be sure.


	6. Chapter 6

**_Love Somebody (rewrite)—Jacob + OC/Embry + OC_**

**_(Set during Eclipse)_**

**Briella and Aria Bosco are fraternal twin sisters, moving from upstate New York to small town Forks when their father and mother gets a job transfer to Forks General Hospital. Both are complete opposites with secrets of their own.**

**Briella is the stereotypical cheerleader and is popular with the guys and is practically everyone's friends. Her passion as an artist doesn't seep well with her father when it comes to her future, since he wants her to go into medicine like her sister is going to do.**

**Aria, being the nerdy bookworm, would rather hide in the library and not socialize. Though she would be going to medical school, her true passion is dancing, something that she has hidden from everyone except her mother, whom had also given up dancing…though for medical reasons, only.**

**When they both meet two werewolves, both in very unique situations, it seems that they both want something more than anything that they have planned from the beginning...and what they both want is love.**

* * *

**Thank you for reading the story, and I hope that you are all enjoying this. I do have something to say about with this particular story, and that is I'm not sure if it is living up to my expectations or anyone else's now. As I am working on this and the two other popular ones on this website, I can't help shake this feeling that this story may not be as good as I thought it might be from in my mind when I started to brainstorm new ideas. As much as I would like to continue this one, I just can't help but feel that it isn't my best work like "Twenty Years" and "King Edward VI's Eight Wives" are. I am still going to write this chapter, but if I feel or if any of you feel that this isn't a good one, then I may take it down and regroup before posting it back up and fixing everything again. **

**************************************************Anyways, since I am now in crunch time with my classes and the many projects and final exams that I need to study for, the amount of time that I may be on here to write is very limited. We all have busy lives, so it's understandable that things get in the way of our creativity sometimes, but I promise you that I will do my best to update as regularly or as often as I can.**

**T************************************************hanks a bunch and happy reading, from Dreamcatcher94**

* * *

_Chapter 6_

_Briella's POV_

When I finally got home, I had my father try to bandage my hand, though he was surprised that I hurt my hand and wanted to know why. Unfortunately, I couldn't tell him the real reason how I hurt my hand, it was too complicated to explain. God it was so embarrassing! My father kept wanting to know how I injured, but I still couldn't tell him anything about it.

It is so humiliating to have this happen to me, and just having my parents worrying about me is bad enough. What's worse is that Jacob, being that hunky guy he is, is the one guy that I cannot get out of my mind. What the hell is wrong with me?!

I went up to my bedroom and went to lay down on the bed, when I heard a knock at the door. I looked over to see Aria walk in and closed the door behind her. "Hey, how you doing?"

"I feel like hell, how are you?" I said sarcastically.

Aria laughed, then came and laid on the bed besides me. "So, Dad told me to come and ask you what happened to your hand. I'm not gonna though, because it isn't my business at all about your injury happening from Hunky McHunkerson. You know what, we should call him McSteamy or McDreamy, what do you think?"

I giggled, saying, "No, let's not name him after Sloan and Shepherd from Grey's Anatomy, okay? No matter how much you love McDreamy, and I love McSteamy, let's not."

Aria rested her head on my shoulder and asked, "Is there something wrong?"

I sighed, then finally spoke the truth to my sister. "I kissed Jacob, more than once."

"And...?"

"And...I think I'm falling for him."

* * *

_Aria's POV_

Now as we are laying side by side, Briella finally confesses her feelings for Jacob. I could tell that there was something going on between them, I just didn't realize that she has already developed deeper feelings for him. What the heck is going on here? It doesn't make any sense to me at all how in such a short amount of time, that someone could develop strong feelings for a person that they've hardly even know.

"Wait, you're falling for him?" I asked her.

She nodded. "But, you've only known for, what, a few weeks?"

"I don't know, it's just hard to explain. It's just that, there's something there between us, and I don't know why I'm feeling this way."

"So, you really are in love with him, aren't you?"

"Honestly, I think so."

I sighed, then finally confessed about Embry. "Embry told me that he loves me,"

Briella turned her head to me and asked, "What did you say?"

"Embry told me he loves me."

"Oh my God, what did you say?"

"Nothing."

"You said nothing? Why?"

"Honestly, I don't know how I feel. He understood that it was too soon, but I still have no idea of what to say to him."

Briella turned her body to me and rested the side of her head into her hand. "So, do you know now how you feel about him?"

I looked up at her and said, "Let's just say, both my heart and my mind are muddled that I cannot explain how I feel."

"Maybe it's too soon for you to say something, because you're afraid of getting hurt."

"Yeah, but how do I stop this feeling?" I exasperated, trying to figure it all out but cannot do so.

"You can't until you've thought it all through and are ready to tell him everything." Briella replied, then lied back down next to me and taking my hand in hers again.

"You know something, Brie?"

"What's that, Ari?"

"We are both pathetic when it comes to Jacob and Embry..."

Giggling, Brie agreed with me. "No arguments here, Ari. No arguments here,"

As we both started to fall fast asleep side by side like we used to when we were young, all I could fret about was whether I did have those feelings for Embry...and honestly, I don't think I do.


End file.
